In Search of the Myreque
Questa quest fa parte della serie dei Myreque. Per la storia completa, cliccare qui. Dettagli *Lvl 43 consigliato (Protect from Melee rende la battaglia finale facile ed indolore) |items = *(24 steel bars se vuoi forgiare tutti gli oggetti) *Steel longsword *2 Steel (short) swords *Steel mace *Steel warhammer *Steel dagger *225 Steel nails (15 bars da 15 nails) *silver sickle (b) per riempire il druid pouch *Druid pouch che abbia almeno 5 cariche *Hammer *6 Planks *Almeno 50 coins o un Ring of Charos attivato *Cibo (raccomandati lobsters o migliori) |kills= *Skeletal Hellhound (lvl 97) }} Walkthrough Prima di cominciare la quest, assicurati di ricaricare i prayer points ad un altare se hai poche cariche nel druid pouch. Parla con Vanstrom Klause, seduto all'angolo nella taverna Hair of the Dog di Canifis. Ti racconterà dei Myreque e ti dirà che hanno bisogno di 1 Steel longsword, 2 Steel (short) swords, Steel mace, Steel warhammer, Steel dagger per sopravvivere. Anche se decidessi di non forgiare tu queste armi, dovrai comunque portarti dietro un hammer. Ti parlerà anche di un traghettatore che troverai a Mort'ton. Sulla strada per Mort'ton, alcuni Ghasts ti attaccheranno e, nel tentativo, guasteranno parte del tuo cibo. Se il tuo Druid pouch non è vuoto, perderai una sua carica invece che del cibo. Fai in modo da averne parecchie, perché almeno 5 saranno necessarie quando arriverai a destinazione. Una volta arrivato al centro di Mort'ton, vai verso est e troverai Cyreg Paddlehorn. Parlagli. Cyreg sarà estremamente reticente riguardo al modo di trovare i Myreque, per cui dovrai dovrai guadagnarti il permesso di usare la sua barca scegliendo la sequenza corretta di risposte. Selezionale nel seguente ordine: *Well, I guess they'll just die without weapons... *Resourceful enough to get their own steel weapons? *If you don't tell me, their deaths are on your head! *What kind of man are you to say that you don't care? Cyreg acconsetirà a traghettarti, ma avrà bisogno di 3 planks (SOLO NORMALI) per riparare la barca. Dagliele e ti darà le direttive per sistemarla. Ora potrai salire sulla sua imbarcazione: quando clicchi sulla barca, ti chiederà 10 coins. Paga quanto richiesto e finalmente partirete. In alternativa puoi ammaliarlo, se indossi un Ring of charos (a). In ogni caso non partirà se non hai con te un silver sickle(b) e un druid pouch (ti chiederà un pouch pieno, ma circa 5 cariche basteranno). Una volta attraccato a The Hollows, vai a nord finché non vedrai uno strano albero. Salici su e avrai davanti un ponte, che dovrai riparare mentre lo percorri (richiede 225 Steel nails, 3 planks e un hammer). Una volta giunto dall'altra parte, ridiscendilo. Vai a nord fino allo strano albero cavo. Al suo ingresso troverai Curpile Fyod, parlagli. Digli di aver portato delle armi e dimostra di essere sincero risponendo a qualche sua domanda. Se sbagli le risposte ti tramortirà e ti risveglierai sulla barca: serviranno altri 10 gp per utilizzarla, ma fortunatamente non dovrai riparare di nuovo il ponte. Ecco le risposte alle possibili domande: *Who is the only female in the Myreque? Sani Piliu *Who is the leader of the Myreque? Veliaf Hurtz *What family is rumoured to rule over Morytania? Drakan *Who is the youngest member of the Myreque? Ivan Strom *Who is the scholar of the Myreque? Polmafi Ferdygris *What does Myreque mean? Hidden in Myre *What is the boatman's name? Cyreg Paddlehorn Quando avrai risposto correttamente alle sue domande, Curpile sbloccherà la porta. Vai sul retro del grande albero, apri ed entra. Percorri il tunnel e segui la piccola diramazione ad est che troverai subito prima del muro. Lì clicca sull'opzione "Squeeze-past Stalagmite" e arriverai ad una grotta affollata da Myreque. Inizia parlando con Veliaf Hurtz, poi con tutti gli altri, quindi torna da Veliaf. Non dovrebbe essere necessario porre loro tutte le domande previste, seleziona semplicemente "Ok, thanks" e rivolgiti al successivo. Consegna le armi a Veliaf. Seguirà una cutscene che mostra l'apparizione di Vanstrom Klause: scoprirai che è un vampiro intenzionato a sterminare i Myreque. Ne ucciderà due e poi sguinzaglierà uno Skeleton Hellhound (lvl 97) ad occuparsi dei superstiti. Uccidi l'hound. Sarai al sicuro se ti nascondi dietro una delle rocce. Raccogli quindi il malloppo che dropperà, è parte della tua ricompensa. Otterrai 2 rubini e 4 Big bones. Parla con Veliaf Hurtz e chiedigli come uscire dal loro covo. Ti svelerà un passaggio segreto per Canifis. Lascia la stanza e cerca il muro alla fine del tunnel: si aprirà. Sali quindi la scala. Ti ritroverai fuori da una botola, sul retro della taverna Hair of the Dog di Canifis. Entraci e parla con lo straniero che siede allo stesso posto occupato prima da Vanstrom Klause. Anche questo forestiero è Vanstrom, ma il tuo personaggio non lo riconoscerà e quindi non potrà attaccarlo. Ricompensa *2 Quest points *600 xp *600 xp *600 xp *600 xp *600 xp *Accesso alla scorciatoia tra Canifis e Mort'ton attraverso The Hollows, molto utile per Barrows, è il percorso più veloce. *2 uncut rubies e 4 Big bones (dallo Skeletal Hellhound che hai ucciso) Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *Stillness Trivia *Durante la quest, Vanstrom Klause uccide 2 membri dei Myreque. *Dopo aver completato la quest, Vanstrom Klause siede sulla sua sedia finché non gli parli.